User talk:Cloverheart1991
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shadeflower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the CloverClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadeflower (Talk) 22:17, September 21, 2010 Re:Hello I don't mind if you are CloverClan's medicine cat.And also,if you have any friends who like warrior cats,can you tell them to join?Thankies!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 22:39, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Will do! CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... Roleplay Headings Cloverheart,when you are making roleplay headings,use Heading 3.Thankies!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! DustClan Please RP some cats in DustClan we really need more warriors before my clan can start to RP! DustpeltExpect the Worst! Do you want to RP? DustpeltExpect the Worst! 22:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Do you really belive in ghosts!? DustpeltExpect the Worst! 23:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh DustpeltExpect the Worst! 00:54, October 5, 2010 (UTC) You need to make pages for your charries. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 17:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry,but Hollyleaf added you as an admin without asking me first.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hollyleaf would do that. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 21:25, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Who do you want to be your mentor for Snowpaw? DustpeltExpect the Worst! 21:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) RP? Do you want to RP?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) DustClan camp!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) You need to make pages for Snow and Swiftpaw. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 13:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes no school! Please read^^^. DuststarLeader of DustClan 23:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) You ralyy ned to make pages for Snowpaw and Swfitpaw! DuststarLeader of DustClan 00:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Siggy What font do you use for your siggy? DuststarLeader of DustClan Re:Questions I deleted CloverClan territory because there already is one:CloverClan Territory.And,I RP Rain.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:31, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure.DustClan?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Can you set up the character pages like the others and add in the templates?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Of course you can make a prophecy.It would be good if you could lowet the number of moons ago Cloverstar died and make him the father of Fernleaf's kits.You can also make them have powers.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! You should make the powers so it kind of matches their names.Like Sunkit could control sunlight,stuff like that.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! I'd say like 2 or 3.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! What are the kit's powers?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Templates Sorry if your in a bad mood but all the pages do need templates. Since you can't add them I will. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I know how to fix it. Go to prefrences then skin and select monaco. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Welcome lets go RP! PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Grr bad timing I have to go now! PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Uhh, Dust, when you get on check out the site replacing Holly wiki.LeafblazeDont stop believing! Sure what happened? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! No they can be blocked Darkcloud already did. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Pictures I saw that you were drawing pics for cats. Thats fine just ask that cats RPer first because I think the pics should be of real cats but its fine with me if you only use them on your cats. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Want to RP?RoyalsGo Royals!!! I know.And,we didn't take her idea.Do you want to RP any of Sand's cats?RoyalsGo Royals!!! I know when I first met Sand in the Summer she was really nice to me, but now latley shes gotton really mean. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Ok,you can be an admin since evil Sand left.RoyalsGo Royals!!! I might give up some of my cats and adopt Nettleleaf.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Want to RP at CloverClan?RoyalsGo Royals!!! I think you should give up Tanglekit.RoyalsGo Royals!!! You still on?RoyalsGo Royals!!! Are you making a page for Leafkit?RoyalsGo Royals!!! RP in DustClan territory. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Cool Video Check out this link. Its pretty cool. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmzgkMsf_GQ PhilliesGo Phillies!!! What are the apprentice's warriors names?RoyalsGo Royals!!! Thanks and I thought their names would be Swiftfoot and Snowfall. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I like Swiftclaw and Snowdrop.RoyalsGo Royals!!! How about this. Their names will be Swiftfoot and Snowdrop. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I say SwiftCLAW and SnowFALL.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Ok.That way both me and Dust picked one.RoyalsGo Royals!!! All right its settled. Lets go RP. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Sig Can you make me one?? please[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 21:52, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I want it to look like your but say ECHOSTREAM the feared but loved and the colors a dark blue for the background and a light blue for the back ground of The feared but loved Its cool but can you change the words to We live to Fight, We fight to live and tonight you'll hear my Battle cry and make them darker[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 00:02, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Clover!Darkcloud vandalized this site!!!RoyalsGo Royals!!! Lovin it but only one this can we make the back ground red and the words black? thankies and sorry if im asking for to much[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 20:31, October 28, 2010 (UTC) No, tomorrow is. RoyalsGo Royals!!! *runs in circles screaming* I loves it:) <3 and ill ask[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 13:25, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Want to RP? RoyalsGo Royals!!! Ok, DustClan. P.S. I sent you a pet on chicken smoothie. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Are you still on??? RoyalsGo Royals!!! xD. Why didn't you take the pet? RoyalsGo Royals!!! Yes, I was waiting for you. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Hi! I know you are an admin of this wiki like myself and just wanted to say hi! (LOL) :D I also find pics for cats, if you want any. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Sure! Meet you there! :) Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." The new Wikia look is now on Shadeflower Wiki, but I edited the menu so you can still get to the Clans. But yesterday I also designed a colored background for the wiki. That may be messing your view of it up, or there could be a Wikia glitch with your computer. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." I know. The main Wiki made it so you can't change back. Grrrrrrrrrr. RoyalsGo Royals!!! 23:49, November 3, 2010 (UTC) GO HERE: http://badnewtheme.wikia.com/wiki/Vote_no_on_new_theme_Wiki PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I saw some of your drawings. They are AWESOME!! (Honest) I've made some myself, but I can't upload them to the wiki. I can only upload my cat pics. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." You're welcome. :) Want to RP? Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." CloverClan camp! Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Pages Would you mind checking all your cats that you RP to make sure that they have pages? I they don't make them pages. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Good. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Remember Snowkit. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Yeah CloverClan is the oldest clan. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Go RP in JupiterClan now. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Could you give me a link to Smokestar88's site where you talk about the warriors books? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Oh thats ok maybe somebody else dose. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Yes, we can find the kits soon. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Want to RP? RoyalsGo Royals!!! DustClan. RoyalsGo Royals!!! New User We have a new user! Her name is ~rainheart~. RoyalsGo Royals!!! She hasn't replied yet. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Lets RP in the rouge camp today we haven't done that in a while. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Want me to train Sunpaw? RoyalsGo Royals!!! Ok. I'm gonna teach her the hunting crouch. RoyalsGo Royals!!! RP in ShadeClan now? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Oh what cats are up for adoption? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I might adopt one of them soon or tell the new user about them! PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Sure PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Are you still on to RP? P.S. I'm a girl. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." It's okay LOL. :D Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Of course! Just logged off to check my e-mail. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." Check your blog. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!!